My Choice, My Way
by Blue Otter of Mystery
Summary: Kristen wants to the good side but doesn't know how. See what happens. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Kristen, Plot, and Setting. Flames invited! BBxOC!


**My Choice, My Way**

I hit the floor with a thud. A hard and loud thud. My body ached. I was in pain from my head to my toes. Even though I was in pain I got up.

I look at my five enemies. The Teen Titans. I shot five lightning bolts at Starfire and watch her fall to the ground. The others charged at me. I floated up quickly before they could touch me.

"We just want to help! You're under Brother Blood's spell!" yelled Robin.

I just smile an evil smile. "He took me when nobody wanted me. He is...my father."

"But you're under hes spell!" cried Starfire, who had gotten up and was ready to fight. I just laugh a small laugh and throw a lightning bolt that makes them all fly in different directions.

I looked at them scattered out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Beast Boy move. I fly quickly to him and grab his neck.

"Don't do this!he says.

"I can do whatever I want." I at at his face. To get a glimpse of him before I killed him. His eyes were so welcoming. I let go of him. "This can't be happening to me!" I yell and zoom out of there.

**3 Days Later**

Beast Boy was all I could think about. I pace around my room thinking about ways to get him out of my head. I even read his mind. I can't take it. Maybe they were right. But I couldn't just leave my father figure.

I fell onto my bed and sighed. Would I leave my life for some boy? Would I leave evil for good? I felt confused. So confused.

"Kristen!"

"Coming sir." I rush to Brother Blood's room and bowed to him. "Yes sir?"

"I heard you let that Beast Guy person go."

"Beast Boy," I mumble.

"Thats his name! Well you let him go. Why did you let him go?" He was getting angry.

"Um...Um..."

"You like him, don't you?"

"No! The Titans sicken me!"

He looks at me. Looking deep into my eyes. "You like him!" Hes really angry. "Tell me the truth!"

"I...I like him," I whisper.

He is really angry o I look down at the floor. He hits me and knocks me on the ground. I dare not to cry. "You better get your feeling straight and not like him! Or worse things will happen to you."

I look at myself. There's blood dripping from my nose, my legs are skinned up, and my hand hurt. "Yes sir."

"Now go to your room and wait to be called down to dinner."

"Yes sir." I get up and walk slowly to my room.

I was going to join the good side. I'm going to fight with the Titans. On their side.

**Next Day**

I'm sitting in my room. I'm sitting on my bed and looking at the wall. I wonder what the Titans are doing so I read their minds. Starfire: Robin! I wish Robin would ask me out! Robin: I wonder what Brother Blood is going to do next. Raven: I wish Cyborg and Beast Boy would shut up! Cyborg: Dude! I'm so winning! Beast Boy: I wonder what Kristen is doing.

He was thinking of me! I never felt so happy in the past days. A huge smile across my face.

"Kristen!" yells Brother Blood. I quickly zoom out of my room and down the hall. I did not want to get him angry.

I zoom into his room. "Yes sir?"

"Its time."

"Yes sir."

**Fade Out**

**Fade in. Kristen is robbing a bank when the Titans get there.**

I get hit with a bright green bolt. I growl and turn around to face the Titans. I'm hit with another green bolt. It hurts but I just yawned. I shot several lightning bolts at them. All dodged except Beast Boy. He flies and hits the wall with a thud. I felt kinda sorry for him but I just smile.

I feel pain run up and down my spine. I scream in pain and fall to the ground. They didn't touch me. How could I feel this pain if they didn't do anything to me? Suddenly things went blank.

**Beast Boy's POV**

Kristen fell to the ground with a thud. I stood up and walked over to the team. I looked at Kristen. She looked like she was in pain. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears. She looked so fragile. As if you would touch her she'd shatter in pieces.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Starfire. She started to go towards her.

"Help me," she whispers in pain. Starfire reaches out her hand and Kristen's eyes turned from beautiful blue to bright red. She was under Brother Blood's spell.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin. But it was too late. Kristen grabbed Starfire's hand and sent her flying.

Kristen got up and cracked her neck and said, "Where were we?" It didn't sound like her at all. Her beautiful voice was replaced with a deep voice.

"Brother Blood!" yelled Robin.

"Thats right. Kristen's emotions were getting in the way of what she was suppose to do."

"What emotions? She doesn't show any emotions," said Cyborg.

"The emotions of love. It sickens me really."

"What love? What do you mean? Shes gone?" I yell.

"She might be gone forever. I don't know if should tell about her love. It is her dirty little secret." He attacks and leaves me for last. He has me against a wall and choking me.

Kristen's eyes flashed red to blue. "Help me." Her eyes were red again.

**Kristen's POV**

I was struggling to get my body back. Brother Blood was strong. I couldn't see what he was doing. All I knew was that he was choking Beast Boy. Thats what made me want my body back. Beast Boy.

**Everything went blank**

I woke up in a place that I had never seen before. I was alone in this huge room.

I heard a door open. So I closed my eyes.

"She is still passed out?" said Starfire. I opened my eyes slowly so they'd think I just woke up.

"What happened?" I really had no idea.

"Brother Blood was controlling you. Don't worry though. We got him and he is now in jail," said Robin.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Not going to happen," said Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" I ask pretty annoyed.

"I you want, you can live with us and be a Teen Titan," said Robin.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. What do you say?"

I pretend to think about it. Even though I was going to. "Um...yeah."

"Yes!" cried Starfire. Everyone started to laugh.

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
